Ask the Wammy Boys
by Scar0303
Summary: Here's your chance to ask the Wammy boys any questions you may have. If I think your question is appropriate then you will get your answer!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey! So I know these are normally done on Wattpad but I wanted to do this thing where you guys leave questions for Near Matt and Mello in the reviews and if I think the question is appropriate then you will get your answer. Also, if you ask nicely you might also get to ask some other characters questions. Also while this is going I'm still working on my other fan fic _In Love With the Enemy_ but i did get kind of stuck at one point. So while I'm thinking on what I'm doing next I'm going to have this one going and I'm working on a MattxMello whenever I have the time and feel like it. I don't know what I'm going to call that one but once I figure it out I will tell you. Anyways start asking those questions!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey! So I know these are normally done on Wattpad but I wanted to do this thing where you guys leave questions for Near Matt and Mello in the reviews and if I think the question is appropriate then you will get your answer. Also, if you ask nicely you might also get to ask some other characters questions. Also while this is going I'm still working on my other fan fic _In Love With the Enemy_ but i did get kind of stuck at one point. So while I'm thinking on what I'm doing next I'm going to have this one going and I'm working on a MattxMello whenever I have the time and feel like it. I don't know what I'm going to call that one but once I figure it out I will tell you. Anyways start asking those questions!

Well, since nobody is going to ask a question I will, just to show how it would work.

What do you guys think of the L and Light ship?

Near: Aren't they already together?

Mello: No, you dummy. They're only close, and they're only still talking to each other to find out the others weaknesses. They don't care for each other, only for killing the other one.

Matt: That isn't entirely true. After all that time they spend together they must have grown some feelings. They are even handcuffed to each other, you can't convince me that they don't like each other.

Mello: The question wasn't whether they like each other or not. Do you think they would make a cute couple?

Near: Yes, they share the same level of intellect and therefore are basically soulmates at least intellectual soulmates. They think on the same level so they would never get bored of the others company or feel like they were holding the other back.

Matt: They might be good together. Who knows?

Mello: What's wrong with you guys? They get into so many fights it would be terrible if they started dating.

Near: Yes but once they realized their feelings for each other they won't want to claw their throats out so often.

Mello: Shut up Near!

Matt: Let's just go to the next question before they end up killing each other.

Near: Good idea!

Mello: Write your questions in the reviews!

Near: Don't be afraid to ask!


	3. Chapter 3

We have another question!

Guest:

Dear Near,

I decided to write to you because I know a lot of people dislike you but I still think you deserve questions too!

Do you sleep at all? And moreover, do you ever stand? I was recently reading a trollfic, and it brought this question to my attention. You see, in the story you are depicted to never stand, and you resort to scooting along on the floor. I would like to know if this is accurate.

Also, have you ever played Dungeons and Dragons? If so, what kind of characters have you played? I bet it would be even more of a challenge to build a massive structure out of 20-sided dice. Even if you've never played D&D you should do that sometime.

Signed,

Nobody because you can't exactly sign a review.

Near: Thank you nobody because you can't sign a review!

Mello: Why does he get the first question? That isn't fair.

Near: Maybe because I'm in first place?

Mello: You don't have to rub it in!

Matt: Just answer the questions already.

Near: Do I sleep at all? Well of course I sleep sometimes. I'm not like L who could probably go three weeks without sleeping at all. The anime just doesn't show it because that would be a very boring show. And I did stand for 15 seconds in one episode.

Matt: Wow, a whole 15 seconds?

Near: Yes, that's what I said. And I haven't played Dungeons and Dragons but I have heard of it before. There were some kids that played it all the time at Wammy's. Maybe I will play it sometime, if I get a break from all the cases. And do 20 sided die even exist? I would like to try to stack them.

Mello: You done yet?

Near: Think so..

Matt: Ok, so. See you next time for the third question.


	4. Chapter 4

Next question.

Josephleick2022: Out of Light, L, and you three who is the best dancer? Any advice for telling a girl you like her?

PS: This is very good. Continue please! Also tell Mello I love how he dresses.

Matt: The better dancer, well at Wammy's they teach you everything that you're going to need to know. And L was the one who taught us to dance so I'm going to have to say L is the better dancer. But I would like to see Mello and Near try..

Mello: Not happening! But yeah, I would agree that L is the better dancer even if I haven't seen Light dance.

Near: Yeah, L was taught by Watari and he's pretty good so I say L is the better dancer.

Matt: And I wouldn't know anything about telling a girl you like her sorry.. But hopefully soon enough I can give you advice about telling a guy… * _glances at Mello*_

Mello: Too obvious buddy, I already knew.

Matt: Dammit.

Near: ok… I would say just tell her how you feel, and be extra nice to her. Girls don't like someone that's mean to them or others. *cough cough* Mello.

Mello: What you say?

Near: Oh nothing. Just when you tell her, don't make a big deal out of it. Like no flowers or anything, it's surprising how many people get rejected when they make a big deal out of it.

Matt: and how would you know?

Near: Just assuming.

Mello: Can we talk about how they like the way I dress?

Near: It's just their opinion.

Mello: the correct opinion. I mean, what do you wear? Pajamas? At least I look good.

Near: Pajamas are comfy, and I don't have time to dress myself up every morning.

Mello: And Matt's too lazy to do anything but at least he makes himself look presentable. You can't use 'I don't have time' as an excuse when you play with toys all day long.

Matt: Lazy? I mean, it's true but jeez Mello..

Mello: Shut up, I gave you a compliment and all you care about is that I called you lazy?

Matt: Well, yeah.

Near: Next question!


	5. Chapter 5

Guest: Who do you ship Near with?

Near, how long does it take to build a dice-building-city-thing? Where do you get all of the dice from?

Near: You mean who do I like? _*blushes slightly*_

Mello: Aw, the little Q-tip is blushing! Finally something other than white.

Near: * _ignores*_ Well, as I'm friendly with most people I don't see myself with anyone. Or liking anyone.

Matt: You should look up Meronia.

Near: Meronia? _*face turns scarlet*_ I-I don't think I want to..

Mello: Wow, he's really blushing. Never seen that before. But who do I ship with Near? I don't really ship him with anyone. I have a hard time seeing him with someone other than his dolls.

Matt: Yeah, me neither. There is one person he might be good with but I don't like to think about that one much.

Mello: Who?

Near: Yeah, who?

Matt: Oh, you don't know them. They asked how long ti takes you to build a city thing out of dice and where you get them from.

Near: Ok, well it takes about two hours to make my cities. And I don't know where they all come from, Rester buys them all for me.

Mello: Boring.

Matt: Next?

Near: Ok.

AN: So, I got a question about how long it took them to suspect Light as kira but this is set in the time before L died. But Light was working on the case at this time. Just, he didn't die yet. The successors weren't allowed to work on the Kira case yet because it's too dangerous. So instead they were giving smaller cases and cold cases. Remember you can ask some other characters questions if you want.


	6. Chapter 6

diamondholder: What's it like growing up in a place where people are as smart if not smarter than you and how do you stand out. This is for whoever

Near: We all have our ways of standing out. Even if it's just our personalities- _*glances at Mello*_ or the things we use to focus. For instance, the smarter ones stand out because of their intelligence. Everyone can recognize Mello's not-so-mellow personality. And Matt was the only smoker.

Mello: Hey! I'm right behind you!

Matt: Yeah, that isn't fair. You can't just denote us to one thing. Near- smart. Mello- anger issues. Matt- smokes. Seriously? We are so much more than that.

Near: What I mean is, that each one of us is unique so it isn't that hard to stand out. And as for what's it like growing up at Wammy's. It's just like people think on the same level as you and take the same amount of time to figure something out.

Mello: It's just normal to us all by now, we're so used to it. But it makes it harder to move up in the ranks.

Matt: That's all you care about? Beating Near?

Mello: Well, not all I care about. But c'mon, I'm smarter than the little cotton fluff.

Near: Not a cotton fluff.

Mello: Fine, you're a Q-tip.

Near: I prefer cotton fluff to Q-tip.

Matt: Sheep? Fluff ball?

Near: Still like cotton fluff better.

Mello: So you admit I'm smarter than you, lil' cotton fluff?

Near: Nope, not at all.

Mello: _*crosses arms*_ I'll find a way to prove it to you and everyone else.

Near: Good luck with that.

AN: Yeah, this chapter is short but I didn't know what else to say. Keep asking questions though! And for the next two chapters L and Light will come over for a visit and they will be there to answer questions!


	7. Chapter 7

As promised, L and Light are here to answer some questions with the Wammy boys. They will also be here for the next chapter so whoever asks the next question will get an answer from Near, Matt, Mello, L and Light. So these ones will probably be a bit longer. Enjoy!

Kyoko: What's your theory on how Kira's able to kill?

Matt: Ooh, nice question.

L: Let's try to answer this one without giving anything away about the case, just as a safety precaution.

Mello: I think he uses some type of drug that he injects into his victims blood stream.

Near: I think he uses a syringe to inject an air bubble that travels to the heart and stops their heart.

L: How would he not get caught?

Near: That, I don't know.

Mello: Wait! Maybe there are multiple people acting as Kira?

L: An interesting theory, Mello. But how would they break into prisons?

Mello: How am I supposed to know?

L: Light? You haven't said much, any ideas?

Light: N-nope, not a c-clue.

Matt: Maybe he was given a power by some out-of-this-world being? That way he wouldn't have to be there to commit the murders.

Light: Would that still be a considered a murder?

Near: Purposefully taken one's life is a murder. Kira is still a murderer no matter how he kills or who he kills.

L: Well put. Matts idea is definitely interesting. I will keep that in mind while further investigating the case, although if that's true then it would incredibly more difficult to catch Kira.

Mello: What about my idea?

L: Still a good idea, the thought has already crossed my mind before. But Kira will have to be in person for that one. With Matt's idea he doesn't have to be right there.

Light: Aren't we giving away a lot of information about the case and everything?

L: Yes we are. I'll go get some tea while I wait for the next question. _*stands up dragging Light with him*_

Light: Guess I'm going too.

 _*L and Light exit*_

Matt: Remember that they will be here next chapter so the next person to ask a question will get an answer from them too.

Mello: Keep asking questions!


End file.
